The present invention relates to fuel cells.
Many of the problems which have hindered the widespread practical application of fuel cells since their invention in 1850 can be avoided through the use of liquid system fuel cells, at least in the fuel feed portion thereof -- feeding and withdrawing a liquid electrolyte from the electrochemical reaction chamber. The present invention comprises the discoveries that operation can be maintained in such a fuel cell over a long useful life if solid precipitation is avoided and that the economics of such a cell can be brought into practical range through the provision of a use for spent anolyte and catholyte mixed together and/or the provision of easily regenerable spent electrolyte. A sulfite based anolyte, together with appropriate catholyte meets these requirements.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a fuel cell system affording the characteristics of total liquid operation and ease of handling of reagents and effluent.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fuel cell system affording adequate energy storage and power delivery, in relation to weight, volume and cost to power small electrical appliances such as saws, lights, mowers, shears, outboard motors and the like consistent with the foregoing first object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fuel cell system affording adequate energy storage and power delivery, in relation to weight, volume and cost to power large electrical loads such as traction and vehicle motors, furnaces, and the like in relation to the foregoing first object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fuel cell system which is tolerant to molecular diffusion between anolyte and catholyte multi-electrolytes consistent with one or more of the foregoing objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fuel cell system allowing a common effluent mixing from its anolyte and catholyte consistent with one or more of the foregoing objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fuel cell system affording ease of regenerability of its effluent consistent with one or more of the foregoing objects.